And Here's To You, Mrs. Azrael
And Here's To You, Mrs. Azrael is the ninth episode in season three of . Synopsis The next case takes us back to Dr. Sheldon Hawkes' past and the reasons he chose to change jobs in the medical profession. The CSI team may find it extremely difficult to find out who committed the murder of the 19-year-old woman who recently started recovering from an accident. Plot Nicole Garner and Heather Rollins, two young women in the prime of their lives, are in a terrible car crash after a night of drinking and partying. Heather is killed, but Nicole survived and comes out of her coma--only to be murdered in her hospital bed. Dr. Hammerback confirms that Nicole was suffocated. Dr. Hawkes talks to his former mentor and boss, Dr. Richards, who is taken aback by the surgeon turned coroner turned CSI's suggest that one of the hospital staff may have committed the murder. He's even more livid when they question Kevin Green, a janitor in the hospital responsible for maintaining the aquarium. Traces of fish food were found on Nicole's lips, but Kevin insists he was just helping her with her juice--not suffocating her. The case dredges up Hawkes' conflicted feelings about leaving the practice of medicine, but Danny reminds him he's still a doctor. Stella gets a print from a bar of soap in Nicole's room that leads the CSIs to Matt Huxley, Nicole's boyfriend. Matt runs when Flack and Mac come to question him, but the detectives catch up to him. Matt admits he was in Nicole's room despite the fact that her mother had refused to let him see her. He and Nicole had made a pact after a classmate was paralyzed to "do what needed to be done" if the other was ever similarly injured. Matt visited with the intention of killing her, but wasn't able to go through with it. When he returns to the lab, Mac confers with Hawkes about Nicole's EKG, wondering why her heart rate never reached dangerous heights during the attack. Stella determines a blue plastic bag was the murder weapon, and the imprint of a St. Christopher medal leads the CSIs to Nicole's father, Frank Russo. Frank was estranged from Nicole's mother, Ellen, but he denies killing his daughter, even in mercy. He brought her a small teddy bear and is crushed to learn that the bag from his gift was used to kill his daughter. Hawkes and Lindsay are surprised to discover 4 heart monitor sensors from Nicole's room where there should have only been three. The DNA on them matches to a maternal relative, and the CSIs question Ellen Garner, who had a life insurance policy out on her daughter. The defensive mother insists she did it because of Nicole's wild and dangerous lifestyle, and maintains she didn't kill her daughter. The DNA backs her up--Nicole's isn't a match for Ellen's--or Frank's. The CSIs are shocked to realize there may have been a grave mix-up, and that the two girls who looked so much alike may have been misidentified. They go back to the SUV Nicole and Heather were in and blood evidence reveals Heather was in fact the driver. The DNA on the fourth heart monitor--which the killer used to hook her own readings into the machine and avoid alerting the nurses to the distress of the girl in hospital bed--reveals that Julie Rollins, Heather's mother was the killer. She makes no bones about it when the CSIs tell her--she wanted revenge on Nicole for taking her daughter from her. Her righteousness turns to agony when they tell her that instead of killing Nicole, she actually killed her own daughter, Heather. The case closed, Hawkes leaves for the day only to come across a man who has been hit by a car. The doctor's quick intervention saves the man's life. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Stefanie Butler as Heather Rollins *Kimberly Pfeffer as Nicole Garner *Sheryl Lee as Ellen Garner *Mel Harris as Julie Rollins *Sam Anderson as Dr. Richards *John Lorenzo as Cabbie *Perry Kelly as Paramedic #2 *Angela Marsden as Paramedic #1 *Courtenay Kellen Taylor as Nurse Evette *Richard Varga as Nicole's E.R. Doctor *Mark Colson as Kevin Green *Michael Grant Terry as Matt Huxley *Richard Tyson as Frank Russo Music *'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns n Roses. *'Amie' by Damien Rice. *'Walk Away' by Ben Harper. Trivia *There was a scene that ended cut from the episode although it was shown in the commercials in which Flack grabs Matt, throws him against a wall and accuses him of wanting to play God. See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes